Truth or Dare: Metamorphosis Style!
by KittenHachiChan
Summary: Metamorphosis, the ten teens from Omnitown with magic powers, are taking on a game of truth or dare! With everyone daring and telling, who will get sick? Why does Scorpion yell into a megaphone? And why does Kiva jump into a Eel Tank? Read and find out!


_First story featuring Metamorphosis, so if I actually offend anyone doing this, then please tell me. Just to be clear, I don't own whatever shows are parodied in this oneshot or Drac, because he belongs to DJ. Dares were submitted beforehand by others, so enjoy and Rook, don't flame me about Haru. Read and review! :)_

" GET OFF OF ME!" King roared at his brother, who was on his back and pinning him to the floor by his arms.

" NOT until you say it!" Scorpion said evily and happily. One combo you don't want.

King, the usually blue scaled dragon with dark blue spiked hair was now in his human form, a six foot five tall pale boy wearing regular jeans, a white shirt with the old-time written words " Do Unto Others. . . ". The only offsetting thing about his outfit was his black jacket, which looked almost like Abel Nightroad's, but the crosses weren't there and the tassles were gone as well. His dark blue eyes screamed of agony and defeat, yet also showed his evil.

Scorpion, on the otherhand, was in his human form as well. Keeping the hair and his eyes, his skin had goen from black scales to tan skin, he wore a black shirt with the words " Punk Rock" written gangster style over and over again. The offsetter was he was wearing a cloak of white much like a bankai cloak, but the black was gone. Just pure white.

He had pinned his brother on the floor by his arms, making his brother screech in pain. He had a sick smile of enjoyment on his face as he watched his brother try to free himself. They both had the dark purple and pure white gemstones of Darkness and Light, respectively. They were the Sorcerers of Light and Darkness.

" Say it, King! Say it or else man!" Scorpion laughed.

King growled out, " Never, you black-scaled son of a -"

" WHAT THE FRAG?!" Banjomaru yelled walking into the room.

" Oh man! You guys started the party without us!!" Kiva Saafu, Banjomaru's cousin, said in a surf accent as he walked in.

Banjomaru, ever the geek was wearing a pair of Star Trek pants, a gray hoddie with the Klingon logo on the side, and his dark blue glasses covered his green eyes. His short brown hair was cut into a split. He was the Sorcerer of Yin, evil to be translated right, and his gemstone had the yin symbol in it.

Kiva was wearing a tye-dye shirt with bright blues and reds, a pair of pants with a split knee, and a pair of black sneakers. His hair was blonde and spiky with azure tips in his spikes. His eyes were green. His gemstone was around his neck, holding the yang symbol in pure white. He was beginning to laugh at them.

" Shut up, Wavebiter, one sec and my bro will be screaming-" Scorpion started, pressing harder, but King already beat him to the buck.

" ALRIGHT! UNCLE!! I CALL UNCLE!!" King screamed as Scorpion rose and lept off of his brother.

" Told you you would say it, brother!" Scorpion said.

King was steaming. " Just wait. . . revenge SHALL be mine!" he said."

" Isn't that what certain evil overlord once said and got his butt handed to him in combat?" Banjomaru pointed out.

" Ignore him dudes," Kiva said. " Besides, this tasty bash will be more narley once the other wahinis and dudes get here!"

As Kiva headed towards the now ringing doorbell, Scorpion leaved over to Banjomaru.

" You got subtitles for that guy?" he asked.

" Not yet. . . still working on it."

" Crap!"

From the door, four girls and two guys entered. The guys, Haru Tsunami and Dairo Mizugiwa, came in first in a race. Haru was a blonde and had it up like a mullet and a comeover. He was wearing a deep red shirt with the Linkin Park logo on it, a pair of deep blue pants, had blue eyes, and his gemstone was green and had a leaf. Dairo had black wavy hair that went to the back of his head, deep green eyes, a pair of blue jeans, a deep orange T-shirt with the words "Life of the Party" on it, and a set of Nikes. His gemstone was blue with a darker blue waterdrop in the center.

" Made it!" Dairo said.

" Yeah!" Haru said. " And just in time too. . because here comes the girls. . . "

" Great. . ." the guys sighed out.

The four girls, now entering the room, were each doing something different. The first one, Ookami Sorari, had her light pinkish hair up in pigtails. She was wearing light yellow clothes, a shirt, yellow sneakers, a yellow tee, and lightly tanned skin. Her gemstone was pink with a cloud. She was messing with one of her pigtails. She let it go.

" Oh, why does my hair do this to me?" she said in a high chipette worthy voice.

The next, Janera Moeteiru, had her ears plugged. Her hair was red, and curly at the bottom. She was dressed in traditional japanese attire matching her red element. Her eyes were blue. Her gemstone was red with a deep red and multi hot colored flame.

" La la la . .. I'm not listening!" she said over and over.

She had her ears plugged because behind her, Mirasuka Reibei, was trying to tell her about someone named Drac. Mirasuka had pale skin, dark red hair, green eyes, freckles, and a small mark on her arm where she was scarred by a sword from before. She had on a purple shirt with a bow on the sleeve to the right, a pair of blue jeans with a butterfly stitched onto the pocket, and dark blue shoes. She had a slightly larger figure than the other girls there did, but she didn't seem to notice it during her rant.

" Vampires suck your blood!" Mirasuka said. " What more info coul you NEED to know to break up with the guy?!"

" I will NOT!" Janera said. " I can feel it! Drac is. . .the ONE!"

" You know, it's not often a girl says that to a guy. . . expecially me?" Dairo said, to Janera.

" Where you listening?" Janera said, a fireball in her hand. Dairo backed away immediately.

" Apparently he wasn't," a bland voice said.

In the doorway was Tanuki Tsuyoikaze, the goth of the group and furthermore, the one who was going to be tough to beat in this game. She had a gothic appearance, which was her dark black hair color, a cloak like Raven's but a deep ebony, her green eyes outlined by a purple eyeliner, her pale complexsion, her gothic-styled black and dark tan clothes. Her hair was down and course. Her gemstone was almost a white gray with a tornado. She looked on with a small glint in her eyes.

" I guess we're gonna start now?" she asked as a devious smile worked its way on Scorpion's face.

" You bet. . . the game of revenge. . . " he said.

King slapped Scorpion across his torso, bumping him back a bit.

" Not THAT game of revenge, brother. . . " King said.

" Sor-ry for me being humorous!" Scorpion said.

" Let's get the started dudes!" Kiva said, then everyone sat in a circle in the living room, while Scorpion, Haru and Ookami were on the couch and Mirasuka was sitting forward in a chair. " The way this game of Truth or Dare works is easy! ANYTHING GOES!"

" Even-" Dairo said with a lusty look at Ookami, but Kiva coughed and laughed nervously.

" Except that, dude." he said. " I go first! Okay. . . first victim. . . Haru!"

" Damn!" Haru swore. _' Why am I always first?!"_

" Haru, truth or dare?"

" Dare me man!"

" I dare you to. . . and you are gonna HATE this!" Kiva said laughing a bit. " I dare you to snip off a part of your hair."

Haru's jaw dropped as he went and got the scissors. He quivered and repeatedly shook his head.

" NO! Not my locks! I haven't cut my hair since my tenth birthday! Please reconsider!" he said as Scorpion held him.

" This is gold. . . " Banjomaru laughed to King.

" DO IT!" Dairo said. " BE A MAN!!"

Kiva took the scissors and held a small lock of Haru's hair under his other locks. He snipped it off quickly and ran away from the now steaming Haru's vine arms.

" YOU'LL OWE ME A CUT, MAN!" Haru yelled, then simmered and brushed his hair back, trying to hide the missing lock. " My turn now. . . Tanuki, truth or dare?"

" Dare," Tanuki said with a smirk. " I can take anything you guys dish out at me!"

Haru got an evil smile. " OH reeeeaaaally?"

_**After a costume change. . . . **_

Tanuki was wearing a pink dress with white frills and a pink and white tiara. She was wearing makeup and holding a mircophone as the gang laughed at her.

" You've gotta do it!" Janera laughed in a sing-song voice. " Haru dared you!"

Tanuki growled as Kiva took out his stereo and pressed the Play button, making it play Bippity Bopitty Boo from Cinderella 2. Tanuki swore under her breath and began to sing.

_**Tanuki: **__Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_**After her humiliation. . . **_

" My turn now. . . " Tanuki said. " Ookami, truth or dare?'

" Truth!"

" Are you always a preppy as you say you are?"

" D to the U to the H. . . DUH!"

" Sorry I asked. . . . "

" My turn!" Ookami clapped and smirked at Dairo.

" Not me!" Dairo said crossing his arms. He then thought of something. " What the heck it the WORST you could possibly do to me?"

_**Later. . . **_

" I ain't doin' it!!" Dairo said.

Dairo and the gang stood outside of a large walk in freezer. He was dared by Ookami to spend five minutes in there or admit he was a-

" I ain't gonna admit I have a teddy bear at school on the announcements! That just ain't right!" he said as he was shoved in and locked behind.

" He sounded ticked off," King said.

" You kiddin' me?! This is awesome!" Scorpion said.

From the inside after one minute, Dairo was shivering. Lucky the others could still hear him.

" S-since I'm-m in-n m-m-my d-d-dare r-right n-now. . . t-tru-th or d-dare, King?" Dairo asked.

" Truth me, then dare me man!" he said, not getting the game.

" Play along. . . " Scorpion whispered to the already going to squeal Mirasuka.

" Do you still like Kitty?" Dairo asked straighening up.

King turned red and coughed. He laughed nervously as Scorpion gave him the evil eye.

" Well, about that. . .you see, funny story. . . well. . . I sorta. . . " he said. " I still. . . kinda do."

" I'LL KILL YOU!!" Scorpion said and started choking his brother.

" The dares cannot get any worse. . . " Janera said rubbing her temples.

" That reminds me!" Dairo said from the freezer.

_**Much later. . . **_

__King jumped out of a scolding hot pool with his skin red and blotched. He was hypervenalating and his eyes were streaming with tears. The rest of the group was laughing, except for Tanuki, who was laughing on the inside.

" What's wrong, dude? Can't take the heat?" Dairo laughed.

" The dark water no match for your light coolness!" Scorpion laughed and fell over.

" The molecules of heat. . . too much. . . for the. . . the. . . wait," Banjomaru tried, but the rest of the group groaned.

" Banjomaru, just. . . just don't try, dude," Kiva said. " You crack jokes like crud."

" Yeah, you can't crack a jem worth nothing!" Janera said her arms going side to side.

" Next dare!" King said.

_**After a burn treatment. . . **_

__Banjomaru gulped and quivered at he breathed in and out. He was watching Janera and her vampire prince boyfriend, Drac, talking to each other. Banjomaru flipped open his comminucator and hooked the frequency to King's. He had dared Banjomaru to say something outrageous to Drac about Janera and suffer.

" I can't do this!" he whisper-yelled.

" You gotta!" King did the same in the communicator.

" And if I don't?" Banjomaru asked.

" Then your mom finds out about the cadaver in your basement!"

Banjomaru gulped, closed the communicator and walked over to the two. Drac raised an eyebrow and Janera rolled her eyes.

" Hey, uh, Drac? Got a sec?" Banjomaru asked.

" Sure man," he said. " Hang on a moment, okay?" he said to Janera sweetly.

Janera nodded as the two walked off.

" Okay. . . " Banjomaru said, thinking that he was going to die. " I. . . I have a crush on Janera."

_**After some castings and the truth about Kiva learning to surf from a pro. . . **_

__" You've gotta do it, Scorpion!" Mirasuka said.

" It's the dare, dude!" Kiva said. " It's either this, or eating a chili cheese dog."

Scorpion turned green at that, sighed, then, a megaphone in hand, held it up to his neck. He had been dared to yell something about himself into a megaphone on the school's steps.

" I hate you. . . " he growled low.

He raised the megaphone with people around and he yelled:

" **I'M EMO!!!"**

_**Later after the truth from Ookami about her hyperactivity from sodas and pop rocks. . . **_

__Mirasuka and Ookami had been double dared by Banjomaru and Kiva, odd as it was. They both had been called out, and they hd separate dares to perform.

" I can't do it!" Ookami said, looking in a mirror. " It's. . . hideous!!"

" Your dare, your problem!" Banjomaru said twirling a Yin Aura ball in his left hand.

Ookami backed way from the mirror wearing punk rock clothes, a down and spiked hairstyle, and gothic makeup. Tanuki gave her a thumb's up.

" Nice," she said.

Ookami felt her heart break. " I hate this dare game! I can't wear this until the end of the day!! I'LL DIE!!"

" Let it go. . . " Tankui said.

" Hey, what was Mirasuka's dare?" King asked, rubbing his before burned arm.

" I dared her to tell Haru she loved him. . . instant hurt!" Kiva said.

" Wait. . . THAT?" Janera asked dropping her manga. " That was fifteen minutes ago! She wouldn't choke up on a dare like _that_ either!"

" Well, then where are those two?" Scorpion asked, holding a camera. Kiva grabbed it.

" Dude, don't grab the shutter until the Wavemaster grabs the shutter, then skimmer dude." he said going out of the room.

" This fic needs subtitles. . . " Scorpion said.

" Don't break the fourth wall, man. . . that another guy's thang," Dairo said.

Kiva kept walking down the hall, then ran back freaking out. His face was pale and he had the camera's lense cap off. Everyone looked at him with concern and wonder.

" What'd you see?" Tanuki asked.

" Check it out for yourself!" he said then the group went back slowly and quietly.

Kiva stopped at a hallway, and the others peered over the wall's corner. They all dropped their jaws as they saw Mirasuka and Haru in the same hall, only they were making out. Haru's hands on her shoulders, Mirasuka's arms around Haru's neck. Kiva snapped a quick photo and they ran back to the living room. They all freaked out.

" DUDE! What a RIP!" Scorpion said. " THAT was supposed to be my next dare for Haru!!"

_**After the serious mindflip and the truth behind it and Banjomaru's strange addiction to horse radish. . . **_

__" You'd better cough up that picture, 'Wavemaster'!" Mirasuka threatened Kiva as he put on a snorkle, then took it off of his mouth.

" Nope!" he said. " Pictures are being developed dude!" Kiva placed the snorkel back over his mouth and nose. " I'm gonna help an eel!"

Kiva then ran off to a nearby tank and dived in.

" What heck is his dare?" Haru asked.

" What? I dared him to swim with dolphins," Ookami said.

Banjomaru grimaced as a large flash came from the swimming tank. The whole group read the caption underneath:

**EELS (ELECTRIC): WARNING- NO SWIMMING WITH EELS**

_**After shock therapy and the truth about Scorpion being emo. . . **_

__" I'm never playing a dare game with you guys unless the levels are changed!" Scorpion said.

Janera nodded, the others noticing her being covered in different colored paints. " Yeah, I was just going to do my dare and then this happened. . . much worse than doing the Numa Numa."

Dairo raised his brow. " Paintcans above ya head again?"

Janera nodded.

Dairo shrugged. " That works for the dare too, I guess."

" I despise you, fish boy." Janera said her hair now on fire.

" Hey guys!" Kiva said, his hair standing on ends. " I'm gonna take a second dive in the eel tank at the aquarium! Who's in?"

No one raised their hands as Kiva ran off screaming happily.

" Poor sucker!" King said then high fived Scorpion.

" Was he dropped on his head when he was younger?" Mirasuka asked, getting the dried painted out of Janera's hair with her.

" Probably. . . " Banjomaru said laughing.

" So, next time we get Drac?" Janera asked.

" Yeah, next time we get Drac," Ookami said taking off the makeup.

" And a few hot girls, one bottle, and a closet, it you guys get my drift!" Dairo said.

The guys in the room jumped up and hollered, whooped, and yeah-yeahed.

" You guys need to grow up," Tanuki said writing.

" You need a life," Banjomaru said.

Then there was silence as a pencil broke, and Banjomaru asked, " Should I start running now?"

_**End!**_

_Tanuki Tsuyoikaze: Grey Delisle/ Singing voice: Pink_

_Dairo Mizugiwa:Dee Bradley Baker_

_Haru Tsunami: Shaun Fleming_

_Mirasuka Reibei: Grey Delisle_

_Ookami Sorari: Shizuka Hasegawa_

_Kiva Saafu: Christian Potenza_

_King Ryukoi:Illich Guardiloa_

_Scorpion Ryukoi:Vic Mignogna_

_Janera Moeteiru: Denise Oliver_

_Drac: Derek Steven Prince_

Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
